


Lip Ring

by Threeisme333



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Dildos, Kang Yuchan | Chan-centric, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Other, Sex Toys, Stress Relief, slight oral fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threeisme333/pseuds/Threeisme333
Summary: Chan takes an opportunity to relieve some of his pent up stress and frustration. And if he keeps his fake lip ring on while he does it, well that's for only him to know.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Lip Ring

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of just happened. Sorry.
> 
> I was inspired by Savage era Chan, with his lip ring.

Chan palmed his nipples, rolling them until they pebbled, flicking and grazing them with his blunt nails, scraping across his bare chest to work himself up. He could feel the blood travelling south. 

He bit his lip pulling his lip ring into his mouth, rolling his tongue over it as his hands crept further down his body. He remembers how odd it had been to wear it at first, how uncomfortable the feeling had been, trying to lipsync to film the music video. But it had grown on him, the cool metal clinging to the flesh of his lip. He would never tell his hyungs how he wore it now in his desperate need to get off. To release some of the tension that built up in his hectic idol life. 

Chan reached a hand on his cock, tensing at the friction as he stroked it dry a couple of times before rubbing the head, digging his thumb into the slit. Chan breathed in sharply before he spread his precum over his penis, he stroked it languidly as he moved his free hand back up his chest, he pinched and teased his nipple more. He gasped softly as he twisted it, Chan's back arched off the bed, and he squeezed the base of his cock, breathing heavily as he feels more precum bead at the top of his dick. 

Chan pushed two fingers past his lips. He sucked and moaned around them, revelling in the pressure of the digits either side of his lip ring. He ran his tongue over them, coating them thoroughly in his saliva. He whined around his fingers as he continued to pump his cock. 

Chan pulled them out slowly, feeling the excess saliva pool on his lips and drip on his chin. He moved them down to his entrance slipping his middle finger past the tight rim of his hole. Chan tensed as he pushed it in, still not quite used to the slight pain and feeling of being filled. He stroked himself slowly to try and release the tension in his body. 

He slowly began to pump his finger in and out of himself, clenching and unclenching, the finger penetrating his tightness causing him to release soft whimpers. Slowly Chan eased his index finger in alongside rubbing his inner walls before tentatively separating his digits to scissor himself open. This caused him to arch his back off the sheets, moaning at the feeling of being stretched as he rubbed over the head of his dick. He worked himself for longer, prepping himself as best he could for what resided in his bedside draw. 

He removed both his hands deciding he was ready. Chan rolled over and opened his draw retrieving a bottle of lube and the red dildo. 

Chan sat on his heels, dick hard and weeping as he poured a decent amount of lube onto his hand, Chan warmed it between his palms before coating the phallic object. Once satisfied, Chan kneeled up to place the dildo beneath himself. He used one hand to support the base, and then reached behind himself to hold his cheeks apart. He lined it up before slowly sinking down until only the head was inside him. 

He breathed heavily, and willed himself to relax his ass so that he could sink down further. Chan stopped once two thirds of the dildo was inside him. This was only his fourth time using the toy and so hadn't quite worked up to taking the whole thing. Tentatively he lifted himself off before dropping back down pulling a whine from his throat. He wiggled slightly, adjusting himself before rising off and sliding down, getting into a steady rhythm. 

Chan's breathing became ragged as he started bouncing on the dildo, letting out whimpers each time he slid down deeper. The friction against his insides driving pleasure up his spine. He brought his fingers to his mouth once again. Letting them brush against his lip ring, rolling his tongue over them as he penetrated himself with the red silicone. 

He continued to make muffled pleasured sounds around the digits, now rolling his hips with each drag of the dildo, his own cock bouncing neglected between his thighs. Chan felt he may even come untouched if he could just reach a little bit deeper. He started to push down more forcibly with each bounce, whining loudly as he removed his saliva coated fingers to tease his pert nipples. He jolted at the cold sensation, but it added to the pooling heat in his stomach. 

He was close, it wouldn't take much more. 

Chan squeezed, pinched and teased his nipples desperately, rolling his hips down with so much need, that he decided to let go of that last tinge of fear. As Chan pulled himself almost off this time he pushed down hard and steadily enough to sink all the way to the hilt of the dildo. His back arched, and he threw his head back releasing a high pitched moan, as the stretch on his walls and the pressure resting against what he could only assume to be his prostate caused him to come all over his stomach and thighs. 

He was trembling, back still arched, dildo still pushed deep inside him, he couldn't move, despite the overstimulation drawing pained whimpers from his lips. Chan tried to kneel up, but his legs felt like jelly. Instead of pushing up he opted for collapsing back on his bed, causing the toy still deep inside him to shift, causing him to whine and gasp. But at least now he could reach behind himself and pull the dildo out. The relief was immediate even though his hole clenched around the emptiness. 

Chan laid on his side not moving, just breathing rhythmically to come down from his high. He thought about how desperately he needed a shower, but after that experience he could hardly move, and so felt himself drifting into a peaceful sleep, some of the tension and frustration now alleviated.

**Author's Note:**

> Who would have thought my first time writing explicit content would be a solo fic. Well I hope it was okay.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> \- Mindy <3


End file.
